Zim Billy Power Hour Revised
by nicktoons841
Summary: Redone. [TGAOBAM XOver] Grim makes a vortex that leads to Zim's lab. Billy gets stuck in there and well...choas starts! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!


CHAPTER 1: IN THE LAB

There was a creepy town with a certain Invader Zim lived in. Down in his lab working on an invention, which was a portal.

"It shall soon be complete, Gir!" Zim yelled in triumph.

"What is it?" asked Gir.

"This is a portal. It can take me anywhere in the world!"

"Yay! I want to see the land of tacos!" Gir said dumbly.

"Expect of that place. I'll use it to get over to Dib's house and spy on him!"

"Can't you just walk over there?"

"It's more secret like and cooler!"

"Yay!"

"Don't touch it Gir." Zim said.

"OK." his eyes glowed red by the command.

We cut to a scene that shows a town called Endsville in Billy's house. Billy, Grim, and Mandy are inside as of they're bored.

"Grim, I'm bored." Billy whined.

"We're all bored, stupid." Mandy snapped.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Well, we could go into a portal that could destroy the fabric of time and leave us all like chopped pencils." Grim replied.

"Sounds good to me." Mandy said not caring.

"Fine. All we have to do is to find an unfinished/open one."

"Who in the world would work on a portal?"

"I will!" Billy interrupts.

"You don't even know what the word 'portal' is." stated Mandy.

"Hey son!" Billy's father, Harold, enters.

"Bye dad!" Billy waved back.

"I'm telling you sound more like your father every day." Mandy sighed.

"I do?"

"Why do I have the strangest feeling that something bad is gonna happen today?" wondered Grim.

"Beats me, bonehead. Now, bring the portal, chop-chop." said Mandy demandedly.

"Very well." Grim uses his scythe to open up a portal.

Back in Zim's lab, he turns back and sees it working.

"Gir, I told you not to touch it!" said Zim.

"I didn't do anything!" Gir protested.

"If you didn't do it, then who did?"

The two get near the portal and accidently fall in, screaming going inside with its bright lights and effects. At Billy's house, the vortex doesn't do anything.

"The portal's no working." Grim said.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" asked Mandy.

"Whatever. Billy, are you coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna look at the portal." he responded.

"Because of it has pretty colors?" questioned the devil-like girl.

"Yes."

"Eh."

Grim and Mandy leave the scene as Billy does not move one bit. Suddenly Gir and Zim fell on him.

"Where am I?!" Zim demands.

"I don't know. But the ground sure does feel squishy!" shouted Gir.

"That sould be a face." Billy muffled who was under them. He stands up and the alien and robot look at him. The three scream on the top of their lungs then stop. With the vortex still open, Zim pushes Billy in and yelps.

"Wow, he almost sounds like you, master."

"BE SILENCED! That Earth-wormie sounds nothing like me! Now, I can control this new world and have all mankind!" Zim laughs evilly.

"What about our disguises?"

"You're right. We'll put them on. _Then_ control all mankind!"

* * *

CHAPTER 2: LANDING IN A NORMAL TOWN

Billy lands outside Zim's house. Nearby Dib and Gaz are walking.

"I'm telling you, Gaz, Zim is an actual alien! And he's gonna destory is all!" exclaimed Dib.

"Whatever." Gaz scoffed. Then Dib bumps into Billy.

"Ow! Hi there!" Billy greeted.

"Hey, you sound like Zim!" Dib noticed.

"Who whatta whatta?"

"Nice disguise, Zim. But it won't work for anyone else."

"Who are you?! Why is your head so big? _Why_?"

"My head's not big!"

"I'm Billy. What's your name?"

"Fine I'll play along. My name is Dib. That's my sister, Gaz. You're in well, I don't know what the town's name is." Dib said confused.

"I come from Endsville."

"Whatever."

Billy notices that Gaz is like Mandy and Dib is like Grim. He tries to fit in though Dib keeps calling him Zim for a reason. One hour later, the Membrane simblings went back to their house.

"I guess we'll see you later then." Gaz said.

"I need to lie down." Dib moaned as his legs hurt.

"Shut up wimp."

"I'll catch you guys later." Billy went back to the house he landed near of. The computer let him in becuase he did SOUND like Zim.

"Wow. Whoever I switched with sure has a nice house." Billy commented. He falls into a trapdoor the sudden and lands in the secret underground lab. "Now where am I?" He looked aroud and saw many experiments. Most made from alien technology. "Hey, this reminds me of Grim's trunk! Only bigger!"

Billy picked up a potion that can destory the world! It was labeled "The Killer". The idiot puts it in his pocket, safe. Somewhere else in space...

"Once I get rid of Zim, I can finally show the Tallest how I was supposed to be a solder. And when I get rid of him, I can destory him with the rest of the planet! Or else my name isn't...Tak! With my fixed solder, Mimi!" Tak laughs sinfully.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: GRIM WITH ZIM AND MANDY

Zim and Gir take a look around. This was like no any other place he's been to.

"Gir, where are we? Check this place!" Zim commanded.

"Yes sir!" Gir scans their surroundings. "Endsville."

"Never heard of it! A chance to look around, ha ha!"

"Yay." SFX: squeak was heard in the background.

They walk outside when Grim and Mandy appear, done with their ice creams.

"Gee, I wonder where's Billy." said Mandy.

"I don't know. But do you always have this strange feeling inside that something bad and idioticly is gonna happen today?" Grim questioned.

"You just said that. Besides, that's what they all say Grim."

"Who's they?"

"You know."

"Who are you?" Zim asks as he entered on-screen.

"We're..."

"Who are you?" he repeated. Grim said nothing. "WHO ARE YOU ALL?!"

"Be quiet already!" bawled Mandy.

"He seems to sound like Billy." aloud Grim said.

"Who is this 'Billy' person of which you speak of?" asks Zim, not knowing he bumped into him already.

"Wee! I'm like a dancing monkey!" howled Gir.

"Silence!"

"I'm Mandy. That's my slave, Grim." she introduced.

"Eh?"

"You don't wanna know mon." Grim sighed.

"If you do, that's the real Grim Reaper. He's in my control now. So, don't even think about stealing him! Becuase if you do, you will steal from me. And I don't like it when you steal from me." said Mandy angrily.

"Yeah yeah. Blah blah. Big deal. Now show me how that scythe of yours works." Zim says only interested in the scythe.

"Sorry man," Grim denied. "It's too much powerful for you. It this falls into the wrong hands, chaos will emerge from every point of view."

"Huh? I AM ZIM! THE MIGHTY ZIM! OBEY THE FIST!"

"Shut up." Mandy said irrirated. There was a long pause. "So...you wanna hang out?"

"Who cares!"

"Mandy, do you think that kid is a little..." Grim stops whispering as he makes a loco sign.

"Yes. Yes I do." Mandy replies.

Grim, Mandy, Gir and Zim walk away together. However when Zim was around, he seemed to mess things up like Billy.

In Eris-zona...

"Once I get rid of those two kids and the Grim Reaper, I will have _all_ the universe!" Eris chuckles evil like. "And now, I will begin."

* * *

CHAPTER 4: A GIRL'S WORK

In the IZ world, Billy is talking to Gaz.

"Hey there!" Billy shouts.

"Get away from me, creep." spoke Gaz.

"You remind me of Mandy."

"Who's she? Go away."

"And she always said that. I wonder wheres they are now."

-------------

Tak was proforming her plan. She flew down to Earth in a brand new, better Irken ship. Her assistant SIR, Mimi, took care of the townspeople. Take finds Dib, Billy and Gaz.

She points to Billy. "You! You're the one who ruined my life, again!"

"Hey you're not Eris." Billy said.

"Stop playing around in that advanced human costume of yours!"

"Yes take it off Zim!" Dib agreed.

"Who is everyone calling me Zim?!?" Billy had to know.

"Losers." Gaz mumbled to herself.

"Hold still so I can finally get rid of you, once and for all!" Tak held out a laser.

"I wonder what's going on in Endsville." wonders Billy again.

There, Eris poofed with her apple in her hands.

"Now, to find those stupid kids and the Reaper." she told.

Grim and Mandy are talking to each other while Zim wanted to at least touch the scythe.

"Gimme it now!" howls Zim.

"No!" Grim tells.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh will everyone shut up!" yelled an annoyed Mandy.

Eris appears from appears from a puff of smoke.

"Eris! What are you doing here?" questioned Grim.

"Poor Grim, Mandy, and Billy who's green." said Eris.

"I AM ZIM! There is no Billy!" shouts Zim.

"Uh huh." She takes her apple and turns the four into turtles.

"Great, just great." Grim said sarcastic.

"Yay I'm gonna be sick!" said Gir stupidly.

"Eris, I'll kill you!" howled Mandy.

"Now with you as turtles, nothing can stop me!" the evil goddness leaves.

"Great now what do we do?"

"I'm gonna sing the 'Doom Song' now!" Gir starts to sing. "DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DO DE DOOM! DO DO DE DOOMO! DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DO DE DO DE DOOM..."

-------------

Tak in alien form, attacks Billy but Dib takes the laser from behind.

"Hey give that back!" called Tak.

"Never! I can use this to prove that there are aliens in this world! And I'll have all the glory! Yeah!" Dib exclaims.

"You're nuts dude." said Billy.

"Soon I'll have..." Then Mimi swipes it away from him. "No! All hope is lost!"

"See you later Zim!" Tak said.

"It's Billy!" Billy responds.

"Whatever!"

Tak and Mimi go into the ship and drive off.

"Zim/Billy, I can't believe I'm saying this, but take the old ship!" insisted Dib. He pulls out a remote and pushes the button. Tak's old ship flies and stops in front of Billy.

"Cool! Do I get to drive?" queried Billy.

"Yes!"

"We will be going with going with you. Or else suffer horrible, horrible, horrible things." threatens Gaz once again.

Billy sighs. "Just like Mandy."

"Who's Mandy?!" Dib wanted to know.

"Be quiet! Let's drive."

The three get inside the ship and fly off to follow Tak.

--------------

Eris is already destroying the town. The four look tired white Gir is still the Doom Song.

"DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOO DOO..."

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I need to get me scythe!" Grim looks around however he can't find it. "Where's it?"

"Over there, stupid." Mandy pointed closeby. The scythe is much bigger to them.

"Oh phooey."

"Finally, it shall be mine!" Zim tries to walk fast, but does slow. "What is going on?"

"We are turtles, green head. That means neither of us can get that scythe. Even the one who is the closest." Mandy tells.

"CCUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE YYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!!!"

"There's gotta be someway to reverse this." said Grim in some way.

Just then a man trips over the scythe white screaming, making a white glow and turn the group back to normal.

"Aw, I wanted to explode." moaned Gir.

Grim looks at him oddly and grabs his scythe. "Ok..ay."

"Who is this Eris of which you speak?" asks Zim.

"We'll explain on the way, Billy/Zim."

In space, Billy is driving solar fast. Dib hollars as Gaz doesn't move from her seat.

"Weiner." she said.

Billy sees Tak's ship doing something. "Look, I found it!"

"It's about time!" yells Dib.

"I see you found me," Tak said seeing that they find her. "Mimi, attack that ship!" Mimi commands as she goes out and slashes Dib inside. Gaz chuckles and Billy comes out wearing a space suit holding a sword. Tak dittos. Her plan is to slowly beam Earth with the laser from before. "Bring it on!"

"Oh, it's brung sister!" Billy speaks.

The alien and human fight. Billy slides up hand with his sword. He almost falls overs on hte battle ground, top of Tak's ship. Then Tak goes almost overboard by hanging on to her life.

"What do you say?"

"I don't care! I should have this! I would have became an Irken Invader!" exclaimed Tak.

"What's an Irken?"

"Fear me!" Billy however with his brain, kicks her. "Mimi, save mmeeeeee..."

Mimi stops messing up Dib and saves her owner.

"I'm sure glad that's over. Hey, where's Gaz?" Dib inquired. He looks up and sees her sister with a space suit on and stops the laser. "All right! Say, where is everyone getting those space suits?"

"You are a good opponent, but for now, I'll soon destory you again _without_ that costume!" screeched the purple eyeed alien.

"Eh?"

Take leaves wit the ship while Billy and Gaz get off. Now that this world is saved, we switch back to Endsville.

Eris spots Grim, Zim, Gir and Mandy back to normal. "Grim! How did you..."

"A long but short story. Hand the apple over!" Grim commanded.

"Never!"

"I was hoping you would say that. Attack!"

"Huh?"

Gir glomps all over Eris's face and Zim gets the apple. Mandy takes it from as him she gives to Grim, forced.

"Your face is like a squid!" Gir said stupidly getting off.

"Give it back!" bawled Eris.

"In your dreams." Mandy said in reply.

The skellington uses his scythe and turns Eris into a portal.

"I hate you." she growled.

"So, you think you chould get rid of Zim?! YOU'RE WRONG!" Zim laughs at her pity. Hard enough, until Mandy slaps him. "Ow."

"Yay!" Gir jumped with joy.

"I don't like you. I really don't." Grim glanced.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: TWO IDIOTS TAKING OVER

Later at home, Billy takes out the experiment (from Ch. 2) and holds it up.

"Hey what's that? It looks like..."

Dib stops while he slowly reaches the bottle inside and says a huge red "NO!" warning label. He falls over Billy who lets go of the bottle and breaks, shown in slow motion. The ground shakes as they escape. A black, huge red eyed monster with big claws urupts from it. The monster wreaks a few houses and runs to get Billy, Dib and Gaz. In Endsville...

"New Billy, I guess we saved the world!" Grim cheered. "Again."

"I'm hungry." Gir complains.

Irwin in the background has a taco in his hands about to eat it, but Git attacks.

"My eyes!" Irwin shouts as the rest don't react.

"Ok...ay. I'll take the scythe now." Zim grabs Grim's scythe and runs away.

"Get back here with that!" demanded Grim. He tries to get it then feels a rumbling. While holding the scythe in his hands, Zim turns 10 times his times from a zap! He becomes a beast with claws and pointy teeth. He laughs deeply and runs through town.

"Grim, what's going on here?" asks Mandy.

"I hate to say it, but that's not Billy! That's an alien!" Grim said.

"And..."

"Do you know what happens if an alien gets ahold of me scythe?! It can turn into a horrible beast and destory us all! Depends on which race but you get the point."

"Don't panic yet Grim. What we need is a plan."

"There's one question: Where is the real Billy?" questioned the Reaper.

"Hi Grim!" greets a familiar voice.

"Billy!"

Grim turns around to see Gir. He's holding up a screen with Billy on it.

"Billy, is that you? You look...ugly." comments Mandy.

"You mean better than before." Grim joked.

"Hey, who's that?"

Dib and Gaz come up to Billy, who see Grim and Mandy.

"Hey Mandy! Meet my new firends, Gaz and big-headed kid!" said Billy.

"My head's not big!" Dib spoke like before. He looks at Grim. "You're the Grim Reaper!"

"Yes I am, full of powers and all that other mystic junk. You have the hair of me scythe, which belongs to Zim now." Grim said sadly/angred.

"Zim? He's there?"

He sees beast Zim breaking Endsville to bits in the background. Mandy akes one glance at Gaz and groans, she does the same.

"Hey, a monster is attacking here too!" Billy warned.

Mandy and Grim see the black monster attacking Zim's world.

"There's only one thing we can do now! We all have to unite and stop beast form Zim and the monster!" explained Grim.

"Yeah, I have a portal at home. If we connect it, I can get there." pointed Dib to Billy's world.

"But we have to act fast, or else!" yells Mandy.

The trio get inside the portal in Dib's lab and Dib sets the coordinates to Endsville.

"Wait a minute, why in heck we came here?" Dib asked dumbfounded.

"I feel like a dork. Someone is gonna pay!" mutters Gaz.

"Okay-dokey!" Gir saids stupidly while the rest catch up to them.

"I donno, It's much better to do it one by one." says Mandy.

"Let's go you kids!" Grim said.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: EASY TIME

Beast Zim picks up Mindy.

"Let go of me you loser! Or else my dad will tie you to the end!" insists Mindy. However he puts her in her mouth, in one gulp. "Eww it's gross in here!"

Mandy enters. "Hey you chicken, let's fight!"

Beast Zim roared out loud in response. They begin to fight. Irwin closeby was cheering in a cheerleader outfit. In the first part of the battle, Zim sticks out his tongue and aims Mandy white the smile comes out, but misses her.

"Mandy! Get the scythe back! It's the only way it can work!" Grim called.

"Yeah, get the scythe!" agreed Dib.

"This is our plan?" Gaz scoffed.

"I don't know, but she might be the coolest girl in the universe." Billy said.

"Billy, I think your brain rotted big time." said Grim.

"Actally I was talking about Gaz." Gaz daggers at Billy. "Never mind."

Mandy jumps onto Zim's back, trying to dodge his hands and tail. The beast grabs her by the hand.

"Let go of me you twit!" Mandy struggled.

Monster Zim laughs in his deeptone. Billy then throws a stuffed animals at him, and turns around.

"Hey you! Let go of Mandy! She's _my_ best friend, not _yours_!" howls Billy.

"Billy no!" Grim thinks for a moment. "On second thought, go Billy! '_Then he'll die and so will Mandy. It sounds perfect!_'"

Monster Zim and the oranged red capped dounce fray for the scythe and Mandy. Billy jumps on Zim as his move.

"Look over there!" Billy pointed somewhere else.

Dumbstruck, Zim turns around. Then Billy grabs ths scythe from the backpack and shrinks Zim back to normal. Mandy falls on top of him after.

"Hmm, nice cushion." she said and got off.

"That was just stupid, yet somehow amazing." said Dib.

"Gimme that!" Grim snatches his posession from Billy.

Zim moans a little. Gir behinds behind him. "Oh Gir, what happened?" then he looks at the others. "Uh..."

"Zim! Look, an actual alien!" yelled Dib.

"YOU LIE!"

"This is getting ridiculous." Mandy goes up to Zim and grabs poart of his shirt. "Listen you, we have one more monster to take care of and return you home! If we keep fighting, I'm gonna blame it all on you and you'll suffer bad, bad, _bad _consequences."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Zim pushes her off him. "Your Earth threst doesn't work on me, but I will get home, I will be back with um...um..."

"Your fate?" asked Billy while picking his nose.

"Yes, YOUR FATE!" Zim realizes & goes up to Billy. "Who are you supposed to sound like?"

"Sound like who?"

"You! You sound like Zim!"

"Who's Zim?"

Grim screams on the top of his lungs (if he had any). "That's it! We're leaving Endsville right now!"

Grim makes a glowing vortex and walk into the Invader Zim world.

"It feels great to be back home!" a happy Dib said.

"Fine." said Gaz.

"Ok, we need to find that monster." Grim said.

"That can explain the riot going on over there in the middle of town. Stupiud riot!"

"There's barely time left." says mandy.

"I want a cookie!" Gir blurts out.

"Be quiet!" the others hushed.

The seven head to the center of town and see the monster bigger and powerful than before, glowing.

"Oh man! This would be so cool if it wasn't destorying our town...and soon the world." said Dib sadly.

"The kid's right. We need to stop him before this world is done...forever." said Grim in a creepy dark tone.

"My head's not big!"

"I didn't say your head was big."

"Oh. You were supposed to."

"You works, follow me before I miss my show." snapped Mandy.

The vicious, black monster throws flames out of his mouth and picks up a large building and eats the people inside. Dib whispers a plot to the other six, hoping it'll work.

"Now let's..."

"Hey you big ugly monster! You can't catch me! Nah-nah!" Billy taunted cutting Dib off.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" questioned Grim to him.

"Yep. Yeah we are." Dib said.

"Look, a moose!" said Gir.

"Much doomed."

"Does that mean I can sing the DOOM song again?"

"No!" the others but Billy say quickly.

"I wanna hear it." Billy said dumbly. Mandy slaps him.

"Can we get this over with now?" Gaz questions frustrated.

The monster approachs to them and the team turn around. The monster roars flames out of his mouth, however they dodge it.

"We need a better plan." spoke Mandy.

"Right! I'll use me scythe." Grim points his scythe at the monster, fires, and nothing happens.

"Huh?"

That's right, not even a spark. The monster throws Grim to the around, along with Dib. Next Mandy and Gaz make the move, but get hurt as well. The monster turns to Gir and growls at him. In reaction makes him panic, scream, and run in circles varuius times. Billy and Zim are the only ones stand and running away. It tries to catch up.

"What do we do now?" wonders Billy.

"I don't know Earth idios, but we are the only ones left to stop that thing." resplies Zim.

"Say, since you had it in a potion bottle in your lab, what can it do?"

"I was afraid if you'd ask. The monster is a powerful sourse that canme from nowhere but from outer space. Let's just say I've been waiting to use it a long, long time."

"Oh." Billy blinks. "So what's the plan?"

"I'll regret it, but..."

Zim whispers the plan to him. The monster is finally done with the town, now a conquest for the world! Suddenly it turned around and saw Billy holding a weapon that had a knife in front of it. The outfit, red with flames, matched what the weapon looked like as Billy wore the outfit. The monster and look at each other and narrow their eyes. "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" plays and a tumbleweed rolls between them. They pounce while the monster roared and Billy yelled in fury.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: MEET AGAIN?

"Bring it on!"

Billy charges and pulls out the same sword and jumps on top of the monster. It tries to get him, but couldn't but him running away stupidly. Zim on the ground pulls out Taks' laser he given to him. At the exact time, the sword reflects the laser light when shot and goes directly into the monster, who explodes. Billy jumps off like in those live action movies and lands safely. The monster's pieces turn into slob. Grim, Dib, Gir, Mandy, and Gaz run over.

"Zim! It was you all along!" yells Dib.

"It was Billy the whole time!" added Grim."

"It was both of them, you dorks!" Mandy told.

"Hey, whatever happened to Mindy?" questioned Billy.

"You weren't supposed to say that! Yeesh, stuck to the scripy, mon!" Grim whispers to Billy.

"Zim, helping? Wow." Gaz said.

"I say." agrees her brother.

Just then Zim gets nauseous and hacks up Mindy off-screen. Everyone else has the expression of grossed looks.

"Eww." said Mandy disgusted.

"I think I'll never have zombie cats eating children again." said Grim.

Mindy looks herself as she gets up. "Ahh! I'm so ugly! Who are you losers supposed to be?! Where am I? What did I miss?" Mindy panics and exits.

"Well, I guess this is an ending," Zim shook Billy's hand. "But, be warned! If you ever do that again, I'll..."

"What? Destroy both our worlds at the same time?" Dib interrupts.

"Put a sock in it." Gaz said.

"Yeah!" Billy literally stuffs a smelly sock in Dib's mouth. "Do us that favor!" he speaks to Zim. "I hope to see you next time!"

"Uh, I wouldn't count on that." said Grim uneasy.

He takes the scythe one more time and makes a portal to Endsville. Him, Billy, and Mandy go inside. Zim can;t help but look at Mandy for a second dreamily. Gaz glanced over and was a bit jealous, so she returns to her game.

"Now what?" asks Dib.

"Eh, you're on your own. Come Gir!" Zim commands as Zim, Gir, and Gaz leave. After a few moments of silence...

"I'll start then." he sighs and pulls out a rake, sweeping.

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the ending. I'm not so good with details and description. XD PLEASE R&R WITH NO FLAMES!!! 


End file.
